Terlewatkan sequel of This guy's in love with you (Berlindia)
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: Sesal takkan ada arti karena semua telah terjadi. Kini kau telah menjalani, sisa hidup dengannya. Kesalahaku melewatkanmu. Hingga kau kini dengan yang lain.. Maafkan aku.. /Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin x Wu Yifan / ChanKai vs KrisKai / Yaoi / T / Berlindia punya


**Berlindia (bukan Netonett)**

 **.**

 **Terlewatkan**

 **.**

 **Park Chan Yeol x Kim Jong In x Wu Yi Fan**

 **.**

 **Sequel 1 : Payah!**

 **.**

Bodohnya aku. Hanya itu yang bisa aku sesalkan hingga saat ini. Semuanya sudah terlambat benar-benar terlambat. Hingga aku pun muak pada diriku yang selalu saja memilih hal yang salah. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Tapi aku lebih memilih yang lain untuk obsesiku sesaat. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat Yifan dengan orang lain dan bahagia. Aku tidak suka saat dia mencampakanku dan memilih orang lain. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun tidak suka untuk kembali padanya. Karena Yifan pun tidak suka jika aku menyukai orang lain. Benar-benar pasangan tolol.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam disini?" tanya Yifan, aku tahu itu suara Yifan. Tapi toh aku tetap saja lebih suka untuk mengambil bola dari ranjang tumpukan bola dan memasukkannya ke ranjang. Dan lagi-lagi meleset. "Kau itu payah, mau sampai kapan pun kau berlatih, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang."

Yifan benar, mau sampai kapan pun aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menaklukkan permainan macam ini. Aku selalu saja memilih hal yang salah dan pada akhirnya aku akan kembali pada kata yang sama. PAYAH!.

"Aku keluar!" ucapku dengan pelan.

"Sudah mau menyerah?" tanya Yifan sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ya, aku menyerah dengan bola basket dan ketua klub basket," ucapku sambil menatap Yifan dengan muak. Oh Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tolol memperalat Chanyeol hanya untuk membuat namja macam Yifan kesal dan kembali padaku. "Apa?" tanya Jongin saat Yifan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur mau menerimamu lagi!" seru Yifan sambil menarik kerah baju Jongin yang basah karena keringat.

Dulu aku akan mengkerut dan meminta maaf pada pria sialan ini. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Dulu mungkin aku mencintainya. Setelah dia menduakanku, aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali untuk kepuasanku sendiri. Sudah wajar kan, setelah ini aku akan membuangnya sama persis seperti dia membuangku?

"Silahkan kembali pada namjamu yang lain, aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi," ucap Jongin sambil tertawa meremehkan pada Yifan. Tentu saja Yifan mengeratkan cengkramannya, Tapi tentu saja Jongin ikut mencekram kerah Yifan sama eratnya. "Kenapa? Kau pikir aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum mirim. "Bangunlah dari mimpi indahmu itu!"

 **..**

 _Sesal takkan ada arti karena semua telah terjadi_

 _Kini kau telah menjalani, sisa hidup dengannya_

Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya. Dia memilih seorang gadis, aku tahu persis siapa gadis itu. Dia gadis yang baik cocok dengan Chanyeol yang juga baik. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama baik bersama. Seolah memang sudah seharusnya mereka bersama dan tak ada alasan lain untuk keduanya harus berpisah.

"Terimakasih, berkatmu kita mendapatkan nilai tinggi!" seru Jongdae sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap laporan kami yang mendapatkan angka 90. Dan aku hanya bisa membalas senyuman mereka.

Dibandingkan nila ABCD, nilai berbentuk angka lebih bisa diterima dengan lebih objektif. Misalnya saja nilai 90 dengan nilai 81 hanya berbeda 9 poin tapi dalam hurup kedua nilai tersebut mendapatkan nilai A yang berarti sempurna.

Namun suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba mengintrupsi kami. Ah, itu pacarnya Chanyeol. Meski aku tidak tahu siapa namanya tapi gadis itu cukup terkenal di kampus. Kalau tidak salah dia termasuk pengurus himpunan di universitas ini.

"Bro!" seru gadis itu sambil menunjuk jam tangannya.

Sontak Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya dan menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Itu semacam komunikasi antar mereka berdua kali ya..

"Aduh! Sorry sist, lupa!" seru Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku duluan ya!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Jongdae dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Tentu aku pun hanya bisa melambaikan tanganku padanya. Sakit hati? Ini bukan sakit hati namanya. Mungkin perasaan menyesal dan kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol dengan sebegitu tenangnya merangkul pundah gadis itu. Gaya pacaran yang benar-benar aneh.

"Aku dengar, kau putus dengan ketua klub," ujar Jongdae tiba-tiba sambil duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan kepala pelan. Jongdae tentu tahu kabar ini karena dia pun salah satu anggotanya. "Kau juga keluar dari klub kenapa?"

"Aku tidak cocok dengan basket," jawabku dengan tenang. "Jadi aku memilih masuk ke klub seni rupa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil dan Jongdae hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Boleh aku tahu, kenapa kalian berdua putus?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada yang ketara sekali penasarannya.

"Kalian?" ulangku dengan nada ragu.

"Maksudku antara kau dan Chanyeol."

"Ah~ kami hanya tidak cocok saja," ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung pada Chanyeol saja?"

Seingatku Jongdae dan Chanyeol merupakan teman yang cukup terbuka. Setidaknya dekat untuk ukuran teman.

"Hmm, aku hanya tidak menyangka Chanyeol itu bisex," ucap Jongdae yang malah membuatku tertawa dengan nada terkejut. "Tsk, manusia itu begitu mengejutkan ya.." gumam Jongdae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

 **..**

 _Mungkin salahku, melewatkanmu_

 _Tak mencarimu, sepenuh hati_

 _Maafkan aku.._

Aku bukan orang yang tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu diri. Aku sudah mempermainkan Chanyeol yang dulu menyukaiku. Dan dengan seenaknya aku memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Tentu saja aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghindar untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersama kekasihnya di kantin. Sebelumnya aku yang duduk disamping Chanyeol. Sekarang sudah ada orang yang tepat duduk di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seseorang yang membuatku refleks menganggukan kepalaku.

"Tentu." Jawabku dengan tidak kalah ramahnya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengamati gadis, iya yang duduk dihadapanku ini seorang gadis. Dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Mirip dengan Chanyeol, mata dan bibirnya benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol. Dan saat wanita itu tersenyum, senyumannya pun mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku Park Miwa!" ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuatku terkejut dan salah tingkah. Salah tingkah, karena kepergok menatapnya diam-diam. Aku bahkan baru sadar jika gadis ini mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Aku Kim.."

"Kim Jongin, aku tahu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dari mana?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Firasat," jawabnya yang membuatku semakin teringat dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu juga sering menebak atau mengatakan sesuatu dengan tiba-tiba dengan alasan firasat. "Kau tidak seperti pria yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual." Ucapnya yang membuatku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ah! Aku lupa memberi tahumu," ucapnya sambil menepuk dahinya dengannya pelan. Makin mirip saja gadis ini dengan pria itu. "Aku adik mantan kekasihmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Adiknya Chanyeol ya?" tanyaku yang membuatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Wajah kalian mirip," jawabku yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Jadi apa kau kemari untuk menemui kakakmu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku sudah bosan bertemu dengannya di rumah," serunya yang membuatku tertawa, ternyata adiknya jauh lebih cerewet. "Aku kemari untuk menemui pacarku."

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Nah kan, kenapa aku yang jadi penasaran.

Tapi Miwa hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meminum, minuman yang sejak tadi dia bawa. Semacam thai tea. Senyuman Miwa tepat saat siaran kampus dimulai. Awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi karena Miwa tampak menyeringai. Mau tidak mau telinga pun jadi begitu sangat peka. Ini siaran yang cukup terkenal di kampus. Dan mataku sontak membulat saat mendengar pesan seseorang yang dibacakan oleh sang penyiar.

"KIM JONGDAEEEEEE!" teriak seseorang dengan keras.

Itu bukan aku, aku bahkan terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan ah, bukan tapi geraman seseorang. Dan gadis dihadapanku ini malah tertawa dengan sangat puas. Cara tertawa Miwa membuatku ikut tertawa. Cara tertawa kami tentu membuat beberapa orang di kantin menatap kami dengan heran. Sayang, Chanyeol tidak sadar jika adiknya tengah duduk dihadapanku. Karena sang kakak dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kantin. Untuk menghajar Jongdae sepertinya.

"Kau tahu," ucap Miwa pelan setelah mengendalikan suara tawanya. "Kakakku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan hubungan kami," ucapnya dengan nada santai. "Tapi kalau sudah jodoh, mau bagaimana lagi kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan saat itu aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pelan. Mendengar perkataannya membuatku sadar. Kalau Chanyeol juga bukan jodohku, mau bagaimana lagi?

 **..**

 _Flash back : On_

"Selamat tinggal Jongin." Ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu sangat santai.

"Chanyeol!" panggilku yang membuatnya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku.." ucapnya yang tanpa sadar sambil meringis kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuatku menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Aku terkejut karena dia masih menatapku dengan senyuman yang sama. Aku bahkan masih memegang payung yang ia berikan padaku. Kadang aku pun ragu. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar menyukaiku?

Saat aku membalikkan badanku. Aku menemukan Yifan dengan payung hitamnya menatapku dengan senyumannya yang selalu menawan. Tapi rasanya senyuman itu tidak semenawan yang dulu. Rasanya aku pun tidak terlalu mendambakannya lagi. Tanpa sadar kepalaku menengok ke arah belakang. Hingga tubuhku kembali menghadap punggung Chanyeol dibawah payung berwarna biru dongkernya.

"Ayo Jongin!" panggil Yifan sambil menarik lenganku.

Pada saat Yifan menarik lenganku, saat itu juga Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Tatapan kami bertemu, dibandingkan terkejut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku. Mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan firasat jika aku akan kembali pada Yifan.

"Iya." Jawabku dengan pelan.

Saat Chanyeol kembali berjalan dan menampakkan punggungnya lagi padaku. Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kenacang. Karena pada saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu yang sangat familiar terjadi padaku. Aku kembali mengambil pilihan yang salah. PAYAH!

 **..**

 _ **Kesalahaku melewatkanmu**_

 _ **Hingga kau kini dengan yang lain.. Maafkan aku..**_

 **..**

 **END BUT WAIT!**

 **..**

 **Nanti ada sequel kedua dan terakhir kok**

 **Berlindia punya tapi bukan Berlindia yang nulis**

 **..**

 **Ff kemarin ngegantuk karena emang ada sequelnya tapi belum selesai (makannya gak pernah di post)**

 **Dan saya udah dapet ending ceritanya hanya belum ditulis..**

 **..**

 **Oia, untuk para reader tersayang, gak perlu review kok, serius..**

 **Kalo mau ngomong kasar, silahkan.. tapi jangan di kotak review ya :)**


End file.
